Stories: A IaLR Christmas Tale
It's Christmas time, and everyone in the world is full of cheer! Except for grumpy old Galaximus. She is a gloomy, deadpan girl this time of year, due to her getting bad gifts as a kid, while her two little sisters got great gifts. She even scolds her own army for getting into the mood! So when Jenny sees her sister's mood, she decides to show her the true meaning of Christmas. Can the heroes and villains collaborate to bring the Christmas spirit into the Inkling Goddess and make this holiday the one she will never forget? Cast *Jenny *Galaximus *Nebula *Paper Inkling *Baby Jenny *Bliss *Lincoln Loud *Lily Loud *Lola Loud *Lana Loud *Lucy Loud *Luan Loud *Lynn Loud *Luna Loud *Leni Loud *Lori Loud *Spongebob *Patrick *Cuphead *Blaze *Sedusa *Squidkiller *HIM *Karen *Lusamine *Rebecca (Zombie Inkling) *Edgellie Godellia *Marina *DJ Octavio *Princess Morbucks *Chaos Kin Story It's Christmas time, and Echo Creek is so festive! Everyone is happy and having tons of fun, getting into the Christmas spirit! Well, almost everyone... The scene shifts to Galaximus's Lair, floating above Echo Creek. Galaximus: Look at those mortal fools.... wasting their time celebrating a worthless holiday... I pity them- For I depise Christmas! Squidkiller: '''Lady Galaximus! Don't be silly! Even us villains love Christmas! '''Galaximus: ''Not me!'' Squidkiller: 'Why? '''Galaximus: '''That, missy, is none of your buisness! Leave my throne room- AT ONCE! ''Squidkiller stomps off, looking angry. Meanwhile.... 'Jenny: '''Oh, I love this time of year! Makes me all festive! ''Jenny is decorating her house, humming Christmas songs. 'Kenny: '*is nearby* (That time of year?) '''Nepgear: '''Yep, sure is! *she seems to be making some sort of device for some kind of festive-themed purpose - but what?* Sorry if we surprised you, by the way. '''Jenny: '''Oh, hi you two! What are you guys up to? '''Nepgear: Just workin' on something, nothing special - same old, same old! Kenny: (I'm trying to escape real life. It's not working.) Marco and Star arrive near Jenny. Marco: ''*arrives, along with Star* Oh, hey! ''Green Shadow, Starcade and Kyoji arrive next. Green Shadow: Hey guys! Starcade: Whatcha doin'? Nepgear: Oh, uh - not a lot, really. December, December... Kenny: (Eh... I'm just trying to walk it all off.) Nepgear: Needless to say - trying to prepare stuff. Squidkiller walks up to the Gang, looking kind of bummed out. Squidkiller: '''I know I hate you guys- but.... we need to talk. '''Star: AAH! *points the wand at Squidkiller, ready to attack* Marco: ' Star, wait. We don't know if she's going to attack or not.*to Squidkiller* ''What is it? '''Nepgear: ...Squidkiller? What's got you here? Squidkiller: '''I need to ask a favor of you guys... '''Star: *puts her wand down* '' Oh. Well, what is it? '''Squidkiller: '''I'm ''trying ''to make things all festive at Lady Galaximus's Lair, but she just keeps shutting me down! She hates Christmas... '''Marco: '''That's....kinda sad, but... '''Jelo: '*arrives* ''Eh, I'm sorry, but I don't work for villains. '''Jenny: '''You know, I think I can actually explain why she hates Christmas so much. Basically one year, my parents were short on money for Christmas gifts so- they had to cut costs. I got all this great stuff, but Galaximus got- underwear. And ever since, she hated Christmas. '''Marco: '''Seriously?! It's just one gift! '''Jenny: '''Well, I guess one piece of clothing was enough for her... '''Nepgear:' Galaximus has her reasons... Now that I think about it, heck, even Kenny gets more than that! *punched* Hey! Kenny: (And don't make assumptions! I dunno if I get more, maybe, maybe not. But what are we gonna do?) Squidkiller: '''Maybe, if we could show her how great Christmas is, she could change! '''Kenny: (Yeah, but how? Specifics.) Nepgear: Easy - we just try and see what sticks! Kenny: (*thinking* Why are you here again?) Squidkiller: '''Maybe if we can get all of our friends, and enemies, together, maybe our advantage in numbers could work! '''Nepgear: Holy - all of them? That's a huge number. Kenny: (I dunno. She'd probably wanna crush all of us.) Squidkiller: '''I do believe in strength in numbers, you see. '''Luna: '''Girl's got a point, dudes. That goddess may be hard to get to, but even she has to have some soft spot. '''Nepgear: Non-inclusion aside, you've got a point. How do we access that soft spot? Squidkiller: '''We show her that Christmas can be a really great occasion, and hopefully, she will change. '''Nepgear: I mean - you know her more than the rest of us, being on 'her side' and all; surely you know something, right? Kenny: (No offense, but that sounded forceful. And out of character. And overall stupid.) Squidkiller: '''And if we convince the Galactic Army itself, she has to change! '''Kenny: (That... is a good point. Wait a minute. I have an idea. Anyone have a mind control device?) Nepgear: Mind control...? Wait... That could work, perhaps! We just need to make sure we don't break character. Jenny: '''Guys, we are trying to make Galaximus festive, not infuriate her. But that could work... '''Nepgear: That's the plan. If the Galactic Army is trying to make Galaximus festive, we can mind control her and see if that can get her into the mood, too! Kenny: (Yeah!) ???: '''I could help you pathetic, squirming heroes with that.... '''Kenny: (...Who's there? You're not mysterious at all.) Edgellie Godellia: '''Don't you know that it takes a villain to control a villain? '''Kenny: (Well, if it isn't doom and gloom!) Nepgear: A villain to control a villain? Real talk; Galaximus isn't festive, and you reckon you are? Sorry, I'm confused. Edgellie Godellia: '''I'll have you know, I am very festive! Even a gloomy girl like me loves Christmas! '''Nepgear: ...Alright then, spill. What do you want? Kenny: (I think she said something about helping us.) Edgellie Godellia: '''Yes.... I am willing to assist you with your mission. Galaximus is soulless- I am sure that oversized monster would eat kittens. '''Kenny: (So, if she's soulless, the real task is to try and get her into festivity. We thought of mind control, but it's heavily prone to failure.) Category:Stories Category:Stories by CITRONtanker Category:Pages without links Category:Stories by BoltBlizard